PROJECT SUMMARY The overall objective and goals of the Stanford NAMSED CRC Administrative Core A are to manage, coordinate, and supervise all Center activities to effectively and optimally support the Program's goals to develop alternative model systems for enteric diseases. The Administrative Core A will be led by Dr. Calvin Kuo and Dr. Manuel Amieva as Co-Core Leaders and will involve the other Project and Core Leaders on a Center Steering Committee to monitor progress toward the Specific Aims, which are to: 1) Implement administrative & leadership mechanisms via a management plan that will facilitate communication and cooperation among the Stanford project and core leaders and with the greater NAMSED Consortium and investigators at other institutions to ensure a maximally productive research effort; 2) Monitor the progress of each of the Research and pilot projects and their interactions with the scientific cores, and to promote effective communications among them; 3) Provide an efficient, centralized unit for the fiscal and administrative operation of the NAMSED CRC activities; 4) Solicit and evaluate proposals on an annual basis in the Stanford research community for Pilot Developmental Research Projects (DRPs), and to monitor their progress. 5) Provide infrastructure support for Stanford NAMSED CRC investigators to develop collaborative studies with other members of the NAMSED Consortium.